ღDeep Undercoverღ
by AngelBabe09
Summary: What if Sakura was never really a fangirl, Hinata was never shy, Ino wasn't loud, and Tenten wasn't as weak? What if they were undercover? Add in five very confused boys and you get one wild adventure! SakXSas, InoXShika, NarXHina, TentenXNeji, OCXOC!


_Disclaimer__-I don't own Naruto! Or the information about Naruto's Parents!_

I apologize ahead of time for the awful descriptions. But like I said I have pics on my profile.

[ღ]..Deep Undercover..[ღ]

_**(Sasuke's p.o.v)**_ I stood leaning against the railing. I was thinking over the last few years. I was now 17 and I had returned to Konoha about a year and a half ago when I was sixteen. Both Orochimaru and Itachi were dead by my hands… so now what was I supposed to do?

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

I cringed at the all to familiar sugary sweet voice. Sakura Haruno. I sighed heavily "what do you want Haruno," I asked coldly.

Sakura winced "I came to see you Sasuke-kun," she mumbled, sounding hurt.

"Hn," she really hadn't changed much at all.

She was still completely flat and had no curves. And her face was still round and chubby. And she was _still_ the most annoying fan girl ever. As I predicted she welcomed me back to the village eagerly. She wouldn't stop bothering me since.

Naruto on the other hand completely took me by surprise. He had only forgiven me completely three months ago. Since I'd been home I'd grown close to three people I'd never expect to be friends with, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. They were my best friends. We were constantly going on missions together. We were even eligible for the ANBU exams coming up soon.

"Sasuke-kun, I-"

"I got to go," I stated emotionlessly.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun, do you want to, spar or something, please, I haven't gotten to see you all that much since you've been home, please."

I growled in frustration. "No, stop bothering me, your so annoying, I don't like you and you've been _stalking _me since I came back, so don't tell me you haven't seen me that much lately!"

She hung her head sadly, "sorry Sasuke-kun."

I turned and jumped into the trees, leaving her behind, sure I felt little bad but, she tried _way_ to hard, it was pathetic.

_**(Naruto's p.o.v)**_ I collapsed on the ground by the lake starring over the water. I'd been training for hours. I did this everyday when I didn't have a mission. I was breathing hard, I was tired, but I'd keep going. I'd trained harder then this with Jiraiya-sensei, though I hated calling him that for the obvious reason. He's a freaking pervert, and though he trained me, no I didn't pick up that trait. In fact I had to pull the idiot out of trouble more times then I can count. 'Note to self Jiraiya, _DON'T MESS WITH MARRIED WOMEN!_'

I had really changed in more ways the one. I was taller, stronger, and my attitude did a complete 360. I went from being loud and annoying to serious and sarcastic.

I had only recently forgiven Sasuke. Mainly because I now knew how Sasuke felt, when we were younger with all those girls chasing him, and it was horrible. Hell I'd run away to if I had a good enough excuse, but I wouldn't, I love Konoha, and someday I'm going to become Hokage. Yes, that is still my goal, as it will always be.

I let my eye's wander to my reflection on the waters surface. My blood red muscle shirt clung to my well-toned chest from the sweat running down my body. My black pants were covered in dirt. And my spiky blond hair hung in front of my eyes. I guess I was good-looking _**(picture on my web page)**_.

I scowled. Those damn fan girls seemed to think so. Seeing as they followed me home. And watched me sleep at night.

'_Freaks'_ I thought coldly.

I glanced at a tree a few yards away. _'What is she a freaking stalker?'_

"Hinata, I know you're there come over here," I said in a monotone.

"Eek" a small voice squeaked.

A plain-looking girl with short black hair and dull white eyes stepped out from behind the tree and timidly walked over to sit beside me.

I sighed in frustration, "What are you doing here?"

"I- I- I- Ju- Just—"

"Forget it," I sighed in frustration.

"I'm out of here," I stood to leave.

"W- Wait, Nar- Naruto" she pleaded sadly.

I couldn't take it she was going to get someone killed.

"Hinata, do yourself a favor and quit now. You'll only get yourself, or a teammate killed out there. Either that or quit being so god damn afraid of everything!"

Hinata's eyes filled with tears, "I- I'm s- sorry."

I just shook my head and jumped off into the trees, _'maybe I can find Uchiha, Hyuuga, or Nara to spar with'_.

_**(Neji's p.o.v) **_ I stood starring down at the brunette as she fought to catch her breath.

"Get up Tenten, we aren't finished yet, stand up," I demanded.

She looked up at me while struggling to breath. "C- come o- on, Ne- Neji," she pleaded.

"Get up" I repeated. "You asked me to help you train now get up."

Tenten took a deep breath, "Neji, we've been doing this for six hours straight, can we please rest," she whined.

I sighed angrily, "You know what, forget it, I'll go find Uzumaki, Uchiha, or Nara, to spar with," I turned.

"Neji-kun, wait!"

I froze, _'Neji-kun? Kami, she sounds like a fan girl.'_

Ever since I started hanging out with Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Nara. The young women of The Hidden Leaf Village seemed to think they could hang on me and torment me to no end. A few days ago a freaky fan girl stole an empty bottle of water I had while I was sparing with Naruto.

"_HIS LIPS TOUCHED THIS," _she screamed.

Naruto and I had to hightail it out of there before we got pulled into their brutal fight over a simple plastic bottle.

"Tenten, you know not to call me that," I said coldly frowning at her.

A hurt look crossed her face, "oh, right, sorry Neji-san."

I nodded "I'll go find one of the guys to spar with."

Tenten starred at her lap as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, "oh, okay, bye Neji-san." I gave a brief nodded and took of into the trees.

I jumped quickly from tree to tree until I saw Naruto up ahead, "Hey, Uzumaki." He slowed and landed on a branch ahead. I stopped beside him.

"Hey, what's up Hyuuga," he smirked.

"Not much, just _attempting_ to help Tenten with her training, didn't turn out well. Hey do you want to go spar at the clearing near the lake?"

"Aa" we turned and took off in the direction of the clearing.

_**(Shikamaru's p.o.v)**_ I lay on a grassy hill with a gentle summer breeze caressing my face. It was peaceful. Tranquil in it's own silence. _"Shika-kun"_ and the tranquility has been shattered, Thank. You. Ino.

Damn, who invited Yamanaka?

"What is it Ino," I asked annoyed.

She ignored it "I wanted to hangout with you, I haven't seen you much lately."

'_Yeah, I know I've been hiding from you, damn troublesome woman'_

"Really I hadn't even noticed."

She seemed slightly hurt by the comment but brushed it off and sat next to me, "so, what cha _doin'_," she asked in an annoyingly perky voice.

"Cloud watching," I grunted.

She frowned, "well that's boring."

I glared at her in annoyance, "go away."

She flinched under my glare, "sorry."

I snorted and closed my eyes again.

It was silent again, "Shika-kun." I tried to ignore her, but she started poking my arm insistently, "Shika-kun, are you awake?"

"_What is it!?"_ I demanded.

She flinched, "do you want to go shopping with me?" she asked excitedly.

I growled in annoyance, **"NO, INO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" **I stood up and stalked off, grumbling curses under my breath. I jumped quickly through the woods. Maybe the guys were at the field. I landed on a branch at the edge of the clearing and watched Naruto and Neji circle each other.

"Hey, guys" I called after Naruto caught sight of me.

"Hey Nara," they called back.

I jumped down landing near Naruto, "can I face the winner?"

I asked, "sure, or you can just spar with Sasuke over there," Naruto gestured toward a tree a few yards away, "he's been sitting up there for ten minutes."

"_How the—" _Sasuke jumped down from the tree.

"Wow, I didn't think you caught me," Sasuke smirked.

"Don't be cocky Uchiha."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "whatever, hey Nara, do you want to spar or not?"

I smirked, "get ready Uchiha, I'm going to kick your ass."

Sasuke chuckled, "not happening Nara."

_**(Normal p.o.v)**_ A young woman with long blond hair and onyx eyes jumped quickly through the trees searching for her friends. She was injured but ignored the pain. She stopped on a branch near a young woman with pink hair and Emerald green eyes. She immediately looked up before disappearing and reappearing beside her. They silently nodded at each other before taking off to find the others she gathered all the girls and landed near a lake.

"Your hurt," the pink haired girl observed, pointing to wounds on her left thigh and left arm.

"Forget that, where are the boys?" she asked sitting against a tree trunk.

"Uchiha is here in the woods probably with the others," the pink haired women spoke in a soft melodic voice.

"Uzumaki took off looking for them, I wouldn't be surprised if they are together," a young woman with short soft black hair and shiny pearl colored eyes mused in a strong confident voice.

"Nara got irritated and took off into the woods he could be roaming around or watching the others spar" a young woman with long platinum blond hair spoke softly in a soothing voice, that sounded similar to a lullaby.

The young brunette with chocolate colored eyes nodded seriously, "And the Hyuuga boy went looking for the others as well they all should be together."

The golden blond just nodded "and Takahashi is asleep I told him I was going to go in town to buy supplies and that he should expect me later tonight."

The girl yawned and stretch leaning back against the tree a small brown ferret wormed its way out of her knapsack and crawled into her lap.

"Kairi you should take a nap," the black haired girl told her.

"Nah, I'll be fine," she yawned and closed her eyes before slowly falling asleep.

The pink hair girl sighed "I'll treat her wounds, and we should stick around incase someone finds her, but first lets take off these covers it's getting a little uncomfortable we'll put them back on before we head back."

The other girls followed her lead forming hand signs and muttering _'RELEASE'_.

_**(Sasuke's p.o.v)**_ We finished training around sunset. I froze when I felt a familiar chakra signature nearby. But it couldn't be it seemed too strong. "Sakura?"

"Is she _still_ stalking you?" Neji asked.

I shrugged as rage boiled in my veins. Was she stupid? Why wouldn't she just give up! I jumped off in her direction with the guys close behind. I froze on a branch next to the lake when I heard a slightly familiar voice.

"He totally thought he had me crying. I mean come on Uzumaki may have been stupid as hell when he was younger. But I thought he grew out of that. Ha I guess not," laughter bounced off the trees surrounding the lake.

"Hinata?" Naruto muttered in shock.

"Hey Nara's supposed to be a _genius _and he still hasn't figured it out yet so it's not that shocking that Uzumaki hasn't either."

"Ino?" Shikamaru questioned in confusion.

"True. But admit it Neji thinking I'm tired after a six hours of _training_ as he calls it, damn I was just getting warmed up."

"Tenten, what the hell?"

"SHHH" Naruto hissed.

"WHO'S OUT THERE, SHOW YOURSELF," a strong threatening voice demanded.

'_Sakura?'_

Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and I jumped down only to find the shock of our lives.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Sakura stood stock still in shock with a katana pointed in our direction. She looked different. She could only be described as… _sexy!_ **(A.N. Picture on my web page)** She had a thin heart shaped face with beautiful eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Her long soft pink hair was pulled back into two long mid-waist length low ponytails with thick-layered bangs framing her face, and her clothes just made her body all the more tempting.

She had a chest, not to big, but not to small either, and her _curves_. A red midriff v-neck top that exposed a little cleavage replaced her ugly red dress. It had the Haruno symbol on the back in a light pink she wore mid-thigh length black shorts with a thin pink strip up the side. She had black gloves with the Haruno symbol in a light pink color on them. **(A.N. The pictures are better then my descriptions!)**

"Sakura?"

_**(Naruto's p.o.v)**_ Hinata sat on a rock starring at us in disbelief. But this couldn't be her because she was starting to glare at us. **(A.N. Picture on my web page)** Her silky black hair flowed freely down to her mid-back. Her eyes shining like pale purple crystals. Her thin soft pale face was beautiful. Her outfit brought my attention to her sinfully tempting body she wore a black top that stopped above her belly button and black short shorts, with gauze around the middle of her right thigh, and black ninja sandals. She had a long-sleeved pale purple jacket on and her Ninja headband around her neck (like in the TV show).

"H- Hinata?"

_**(Neji's p.o.v)**_ Tenten raised a brow but didn't seem surprised, though I sure as hell was.

**(A.N. Picture on my web page)** Tenten stood with an electric disc spinning around on her black-fingerless gloved hand that was aimed at me, while her other hand played with her gold cross necklace. Her face was soft and much more feminine then I remembered, her long brown hair flowing behind her pulled back by a black leather cord, her soft tempting body, she wore black leather pants with a brown belt. She wore a red shirt that exposed most of her stomach and a black leather jacket over it with red short sleeves. In short she was drop dead gorgeous!

"Tenten, what's going on?" I questioned nervously.

Her laugh was harsh and cold.

_**(Shikamaru's p.o.v-)**_ Ino stood starring at me with an exasperated expression on her face. "I told you, they would end up finding us," she spoke in a soft voice like a soothing lullaby.

"Don't rub it in Ino" Hinata hissed angrily. I glanced at Naruto and Neji. Both looked shocked and confused as they starred at her.

**(A.N. Picture on my web page)** My gaze was quickly drawn back to the angel before me. Her face was womanlier and her eyes glittered like sapphires. Her long silky gold hair was flowing freely down to her mid-thighs. She wore a white jacket with black trim, and black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. And a black leather halter shirt that fasten to her like a leather dog collar. She wore black leather short shorts, and black leather boots that stopped a quarter of an inch below her shorts, with a black leaf village ninja headband as a belt.

A sudden movement caught my eye and I shifted my gaze. A young girl around our age that sat leaning against the tree as she slept **(A.N. Picture on my web page, again the pictures are better then my descriptions!)**. She had long golden blond hair and a beautiful figure. She wore a black leather zip up shirt the stopped just below her chest.

The leather straps connected by two small gold rings, she had two gold bracelets on each of her upper arms. She wore black leather short shorts with a red belt and kunai pouch attached, and a strange thin gold metal headband wrapped around her forehead. Gauze was wrapped around what looked like two recently healed wounds on her left thigh and arm. A small brown ferret sat in her lap watching us cautiously.

"Ino, who's that, is she okay, what's going on?" I didn't understand this and it was irritating the hell out of me.

_**(Kairi's p.o.v) **_I groaned hearing distant voices above the thick blanket of sleep. I groaned again before opening my eyes. Blinking a few times I slowing sat up and stretched.

"What happened?" I asked yawning in the process.

"Who are you?" a male voice demanded.

I blinked at the boy, who was glaring right at me a kunai at my throat, my eyes quickly scanned over the scene before me. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were watching me warily while four boys stood starring at me.

"Ah fuck, tell me these aren't the boys you're supposed to be guarding."

"GUARDING?" I froze before slapping my forehead

"Shit!" I looked out at the water starring into my own onyx eyes watching my reflection ripple in the water.

"I won't ask again," the boy, Sasuke I assumed, demanded. I stood up glancing nervously between Sasuke and Neji. They'd be pissed, maybe.

"My name is Kairi Tenshi, cousin to the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan… the last cousin.

"Impossible, the Tenshi clan was whipped out before the Uchiha massacre," Naruto hissed before freezing, "wait… Kairi?"

I smiled slightly, "Hi Naruto."

I froze when I felt arms wrap around me as he hugged me, "Kairi, I thought you were dead!"

I winced slightly, "you were meant to."

He stiffened before letting me go and backing away, "I don't understand," he looked hurt. I could understand why, we use to be best friends.

"Why, how could you just abandon me like that, I was five years old for Kami sake! I needed you I needed someone anyone and you just abandoned me!" He was mad.

"My grades dropped. I turned into a fucking delinquent, an annoying little bastard."

"Why- how AHHHHHHH." No. It was worse. He was in pain. I felt the tears burning in my eyes.

"Naruto—"

"No, forget it, just forget it, so what could be so god damn important that the queen has to grace us lowly peasants with her glorious presence?"

The tears slid silently down my cheeks. It would have hurt less if he'd hit me.

"NARUTO" Sakura snapped angrily "it's not like that."

He just glared at me "Why are you here, and what's with the girls?"

I swallowed hard trying to remove the lump from my throat. "When I was five I was taken from the village by my parents best friend. Someone was after my clan and they wanted to keep me safe. So I stayed with my sensei. Ayame-sama. But it didn't matter my entire clan was killed."

"I don't know who killed them but after all the attacks. Ayame-sensei thinks someone is going after skilled ninja in the village and killing them. She thinks it's an inside job. So she recruited Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten from the inside to gather information. I travel with a potential victim out side the village."

"He's from leaf but he left when he was younger. His name is Ryo Takahashi. While traveling with him I gather information that maybe useful and report back to Ayame-sama. The girls were given disguises, personalities, and distinct directions on whom to watch the closest. Ino and Sakura were assigned to Sasuke at first, Hinata to Naruto, and Tenten to Neji while Hinata watched him at home."

I looked around at all their faces they looked confused and slightly angry. "But, as the years went by they bounced targets. Ino was assigned to Shikamaru. Tenten bounced from Neji to Lee then back again. While Hinata bounced from Naruto to Kiba then back, and Sakura bounced from Sasuke to Sai to Lee to Kiba then back to Sasuke when he returned."

"I must say you all really tested them. But they succeeded in the end" I smirked at them. Their faces now held pure confusion.

"What do you mean tested them?" Sasuke asked.

I laughed, "you don't have to hide from Sakura anymore Sasuke, she doesn't really have a crush on you."

"How do you know, wait what?" Sasuke looked desperately confused.

"It was all an act. I pretended to be a crazy, weak, freaky fan girl so I could keep an eye on you. It was challenging."

"But we only had three rules to follow. 'One: don't fall for them. Two: don't let them fall for you. And three: try not to let them find out.' Plain and simple" Sakura explained shrugging.

"We were pulled from the village for a year when they were eight, and I was nine, to be trained by Ayame-sama so we could be well trained so we could protect you, even without you knowing" Tenten sighed.

"What should we do now Kai-chan," I shrugged.

"Probably bring them to Ayame I've got to go back and guard Takahashi before he comes looking for me—"

"Too late."

I spun around to see a boy with messy black hair and cold blue eyes.

He was well built his well-toned chest and washboard stomach was visible through his black sleeveless shirt, he wore a white sleeveless shirt over it with three black buckles undone on it. His black pants were torn and covered in dirt. A long blue crystal hung from a black cord around his neck. His massive black sword was strapped to his back. **(Picture of Ryo with his sword on web page.)**

"Ryo," I asked hesitantly.

His cold blue eyes ran up and down my body as he examined me. I shivered at his intense stare.

"So you lied to me."

"No I—" he raised an eyebrow and I faltered.

"Not completely… how long have you been here?"

"I got here a few minutes before the story began, and what an interesting story it was."

I turned away from him but I felt his gaze burning a hole in the back of my head, "let's take them all to Ayame-sama."

I turned to the other girls.

"Well our disguises are blown so we don't have to wear them anymore. Lets go to Tsunada-sama and tell her the boys caught us and that were taking them to Ayame-sama," I instructed.

The four girls nodded "Hai."

Ryo raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief, "you don't honestly expect me to follow you do you?"

I scoffed, "if you want to make it out alive you will, the Anbu may not have caught you coming in but they'll definitely catch you leaving, so it's your choice, come with us? Or get arrested by the Anbu? What'll it be?"

Ryo glared at me violently, "Lead the way… Ikeike." (Bitch)

I scowled at him, "Fine…Teme." (Bastard)

We all jumped off in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

"So wait, Tsunada-sama knows?" Naruto asked in shock and anger. I nodded and he scowled disgruntled by the news. We reached the edge and ran into Naruto's favorite person… Jiraiya. He froze when he saw the girls and I.

"Well _hello_ ladies, would you like to help me with my research for my book?" he said in a perverted tone.

"Cut the crap Jiraiya-sensei. They're underage and they aren't going to help you with your perverted book you stupid sicko" Naruto hissed.

Jiraiya frowned before glaring at Naruto, "sometimes you really disappoint me Naruto, how can you _not_ love 'Icha Icha Paradise' it's a _great_ book!"

"It's a perverted porno for kami's sake!" Naruto growled.

"Jiraiya-san we're busy, go bug someone else," Sakura grumbled in annoyance.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped, "MRS. HARUNO?!"

She sighed in irritation, "your really loud, _shut up_, yes it's me Sakura now go away!"

Jiraiya starred dumbly until Sakura gave him a bone chilling glare, "oh… um… well… I'm kind of busy… so I'll see you all… um later" with that he disappeared.

_**(Sasuke's p.o.v) **_ I watched in annoyance as boys drooled over the girls while we passed them. They were as bad as the fan girls! Random boys kept coming up to them and asking them to marry them or go out with them. I scowled as a boy eyed Sakura up and down and I moved to walk beside her. She raised an amused eyebrow at me and I smirked down at her.

"How do you like all your new attention?"

She scowled at me "very funny Uchiha. I'm sort of used to it. I do have to go see Ayame-sama occasionally and boys do live in that village so yeah." I frowned as a boy and girl ran toward us at the same time before colliding with each other, _'idiots'_, Sakura and I stepped over the two twitching figures and continued on our way.

_**(Naruto's p.o.v)**_ I sped up to walk beside Hinata. I was amazed that this girl had been so convincing. I had honestly been convinced that she was obsessed with me. It had been kind of creepy.

"So all that stalking was just an act huh," I smirked at the sound of her laughter.

"Yeah. When you came back I had to change my actions drastically. Just being as strong as you were made you a top priority to watch. So I went from shy Hinata to stalker Hinata," she laughed again for some odd reason I loved the sound. It made me smiled.

Wait_ smile__?_ I haven't smiled in years.

Hinata sighed and looked up at me, "you know I've always wanted to know who would win in a sparring match between the two of us. And I have a lot of pent up frustration from all your insults. Do you want to spar when we come back?"

I smirked. "As long as you promise not to cry when you lose."

She smirked, "only if you make the same promise." I chuckled at her response. She was defiantly a spunky one.

_**(Shikamaru's p.o.v) **_I walked slowly starring at my feet.

'_How could I have missed it? How could I have not known?'_

My mind played over multiple scenes but I couldn't find anything that would have hinted at this. The girls had been flawless in their role.

Someone elbowed me lightly in the arm.

"Something bothering you Nara?" Ino asked softly.

"No, just feeling a little blind at the moment. I can't believe I didn't see this," I admitted. Ino laughed softly.

The sound was soothing, "don't feel to bad. We were trained to be subtle. Besides, Tsunada-sama didn't know until we told her. Boy was she surprised."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Ino," the image of the Hokage's shock was hilarious.

_**(Neji's p.o.v) **_I absentmindedly fell in pace with Tenten who raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"So you weren't even tired," it wasn't a question she'd said it herself.

"No, but I had to convince you that I was, if you knew how strong I really was we'd probably be training everyday together and that could've lead to a friendship pulling you closer to danger, I had to stay focused, it was strictly business," she stated firmly.

For some reason her explanation bothered me, '_strictly business_?'

"So I was going easy on you for nothing," I said slowly gauging her reaction.

Tenten snorted, "you're a terrible liar Neji, you weren't going easy on me."

She gave me a critical look as if she was a little uncertain. I remained quiet starring straight ahead, so she didn't believe me, whatever I knew I was telling the truth.

She spun around blocking my path as she glared at me, "you, me, sparring match when we get back," she snapped furiously.

I smirked down at her in slight surprise, "No, I don't feel like it," I said in fake nonchalance.

Tenten surprised me by grabbing my collar and yanking me forward so our faces were inches apart.

"I wasn't giving you a choice Hyuuga," she snapped shoving me back and spinning on her heels walking away.

'_Damn that woman is demanding… Kami that was so HOTT!_'

**(Kairi's p.o.v) **I bit my lip worrying about Ayame-sama's reaction, she would be so angry with me. This would be my fault I just knew it.

"So… you were pretending to be weak," Ryo's smooth voice murmured quietly.

I glanced up at him, "Yes," I admitted just as quiet.

Ryo frowned in annoyance, "So I wasted my time training you, when you really didn't need it."

I winced biting my lip, "I'm sorry Ryo, really I am."

Ryo snorted in disbelief, "You wasted my time, I can't believe this."

I grimaced feeling very guilty.

"Kuso,"(Shit) he growled under his breath, "didn't even need my help, such a waste of time, and could have been looking for him."

I sighed, "Kisame Hoshigaki, can wait Ryo, we need to figure who's trying to kill you first, then we'll help you and Sasuke track down Kisame and Itachi, they travel together so it should be easy."

Sasuke and Ryo stopped and turned to stare at me.

"You Know?!" They asked in shock.

I waved them off and kept moving, "Of course, we all know, we've all got to know everything about all of you, even the things you don't know about yourself."

Naruto frowned, "what do you mean, even the things we don't know?"

I glanced at the girls, they sighed before nodding at me.

"Well, for example, we know who your parents were Naruto," I admitted nervously.

Naruto froze, before slowly turning to look at me, "My parents…"

I bit my lip nervously and nodded, "Your mom's name was Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto frowned, I held my hand up to stop his question, "Let me finish."

He hesitated but nodded.

"She was a former ninja from the Land of Whirlpool, according to the scrolls Kushina's personality was much like yours as a child. Kushina's hobby was pulling pranks, and she loved to talk. Her favorite food was salt Ramen, while her least favorite food was coffee or anything bitter. She was a tomboyish girl, and according to those who knew her, you inherited her style of jutsu. As she grew older her beauty became renowned, and she became very level-headed and cheerful. She is assumed to have died sometime after giving birth to you."

Naruto stood starring at the ground, tears streaming down his face, but he was smiling. "She sounds amazing, haha her hobby was pulling pranks," Naruto laughed.

"Who did you mean when you said according to those who knew her?" he asked frowning.

I chuckled softly, "you'll be very surpirsed… Tsunada and Jiraiya."

Naruto looked up in shock, "Seriously!"

I nodded, "you can ask them about her later."

"What about my dad?" he asked.

I smiled softly, "Your father is a bit more complex, mainly because we know more about him. His name was Minato Namikaze, they also refered to him as 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' or The Fourth Hokage." I paused to watch his reaction.

Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock, "he was… the Fourth?" The others stared at him in shock.

I smiled and nodded, "He was the greatest Naruto… and you're his son."

Naruto smiled looking at the grounded again. "Tell me more?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, "Of course, but lets walk as I tell you."

He nodded and we all began to walk again, everybody stayed quiet, listening as I spoke.

"According to our scrolls, Minato was a very talented ninja, having been considered a genius that appeared once a generation. He graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of ten, and was added to a Genin team under the guidance of Jiraiya. Jiraiya took a special interest in Minato, and accepted him as an apprentice, amongst other teaching him the Summoning Technique."

Naruto stared at me in amazement, "Jiraiya taught my dad as well, why didn't he tell me?!"

I smiled sadly, "He wasn't aloud to, I'm breaking the Elders rules by telling you this, but I think it's important that you know, it may help you in the future."

Naruto hesitated before nodding, "okay go on."

"In later years, Minato was put in charge of a Genin team of his own, consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Rin and Obito Uchiha." I paused glancing at Sasuke for his reaction.

"Uchiha?" Sasuke asked in shock.

I nodded "Obito Uchiha, he died at age 13 to save his teamates Rin, whom he loved, and Kakashi, his friend and rival. He gave Kakashi his sharrigan before he died. And according to our scrolls his personality matched Naruto's as a child, they were both goofballs. Where your personality matched Kakashi's you were both top of your class and considered, 'the cool ones'."

Sasuke chuckled slightly, "Wow, your serious about all this aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Wait did you say Kakashi was a student of my dad's?" Naruto asked in disbelief, "As in Kakashi-sensi, Kakashi?"

I nodded, "The very same."

"Wow," Naruto mumbled in shock.

I laughed, "Now let me finish. During_ Kakashi Gaiden,_ set during the Third Great Shinobi World War, Minato led his team on a mission into Kusagakure. Because Kakashi had recently become a Jonin. Minato gave leadership of the mission to Kakashi, while he went to help Konoha's forces on the front lines. Before leaving, he gave Kakashi a special kunai as a congratulatory present, outfitted with the seal used for his Flying Thunder God Technique."

"While helping his fellow ninja, he used the Technique to wipe out all of the enemy Iwagakure ninja instantly. He returned in time to save Kakashi from another group of Iwagakure ninja, but could not save Obito. When Kakashi and Rin recovered from the ordeal, Minato helped them complete the task of destroying the Kannabi Bridge."

Naruto stared in amazement, "Wow."

I nodded in agreement, "Some time after the war ended, Minato was chosen by Hirzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, to lead as the Fourth Hokage before he was even 30 years of age. During his reign, he had a relationship with Kushina Uzumaki, who would later become pregnant with you. After reading Jiraiya's book, where the main character was named Naruto, Minato and Kushina decided to name you "Naruto", in the hopes that you would grow up to be just like the Naruto of the book (Jiraiya's). This, in turn, made Jiraiya your godfather."

"WHAT! Jiraiya's my GODFATHER!" Naruto yelled in disbelief and horror.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke stared in disbelief and horror and slight amusement.

I sighed ignoring his outburst, "Soon after you were born, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konoha. Minato rushed to the village's help, where he and Gamabunta faced off against the Nine-Tails, but the beast's power could not be matched. Recognizing that the Nine-Tails was being controlled by Madara Uchiha, Minato decided to defeat it and give Konoha the means to combat Madara if he should ever attack the village again. He used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal the Nine-Tails into your body, hoping that you would someday be able to make use of its power. The act cost Minato his life, and he died as the village's greatest hero." I glanced at Sasuke apologetically.

Sasuke shrugged, "I've already got one psycho in my family why not add another. I'm over it."

Naruto stayed silent a moment longer, "My dad died saving Konoha… wow."

"It's said that your personality was most like your mothers, but your resemblance to your father was uncanny… you look just like him Naruto. And it's also said you gained his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive. Minato's devotion to the village and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and as such, he became well-liked by the villagers. He was nevertheless understanding of the fact that you might hold some animosity for him for sealing the Nine-Tails within you." I finished quietly.

Naruto stared at the sky as we walked, he seemed to be thinking.

"In all honesty I don't know how I feel about all this, but I know I don't hate them. They sound like amazing people. They're my parents, haha, _my _parents." Naruto smiled at me.

"Thank you Kairi, thank you for telling me about them," he murmured hugging me.

"No Problem Naruto, well were here, lets head inside," I smiled, and lead them into The Hokage's Tower, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
